wolfenchanfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
! Start of Wolfenchan Early in the 1930s, roughly 1932, Wolfenchan is born in the flames of the rise of the national socialist ideology in Germany. Formed by mainly capitalist and questionables, the company is not indoctrinated by the fascists and so manage to stay under the radar of Chancellor and other fascists during the Chancellor's rise to political power. The 1930s are rough for Wolfenchan but not as bad as the rest of Germany, gradually getting larger and larger without attracting notice from the newly formed Gestapo. With this, the company gathers German scientists and weapon manufacturers who are willing to work in an anti-fascist corporation that isn't a political target. With this foundation and base, the company develops and arms itself with funding from unknown advocates, remaining in the darkness as the Second World War begins. As the war continues with the decline of the Wehrmacht and Germany itself, Wolfenchan readies itself for a grand coup'de tat once the fascist regime dissolves. ! Re-taking of Berlin Early to mid 1945, the fascist regime falls under the boot of communism. With the capture of Berlin by the Soviets, Wolfenchan finds the perfect chance to strike. Using the resources and equipment developed, as well as a small yet formidable staff, they begin to retake Berlin. With the city under Soviet control, Wolfenchan uses chemical warfare against both loyal fascists and communist soldiers as they deploy chemical gas bombs throughout the city. This gas proved very nonlethal as both sides began to retreat from the city as it had strange effects on soldiers, however mysterious tanks resembling old Panzers equipped with odd fans began appearing. These tanks blew the hallucinogenic gas further through the city and so pushed the remaining Soviets and Fascists out of the city, security forces swiftly setting up defenses. Securing the outskirts of Berlin and firing upon both forces, Wolfenchan claimed Berlin. The first Chairman sets up the city as the capital of the new Corporate led state, gradually reversing the indoctrination of those who remain and supporting Berlin as it rebuilds. The United States, the Soviet Union, and the rest of the world watch as the situation in the heart of Germany unfolded. The new corporation had technology beyond their understanding, with jet powered fighters, massive behemoths of tanks, powerful weapons for both infantry and vehicles, and a far northern naval fleet. The United States weighed the importance of ending the war with Japan or taking out this new menace, knowing that it couldn't allow another fascist regime to rise. However, as the diplomatic relations to the new state were unknown, the United States and its high command believed that Japan was their main threat as they were the active belligerent. Wolfenchan may not survive against the Soviet Union, and so who knew if they would survive? The Soviet Union had fears of this new regime, being forced to disarm itself as Wolfenchan wasn't afraid to show off its technology. The soldiers, some of them had oddly shaped helmets with ears. Appearing cat-like, their uniforms were similar to the older feldbluse of the Heer though having markings and no real rank system shown by the epaulets. Their weapons were mostly the same as the Wehrmacht's arsenal, though there were variations and new gear that differed greatly. Ranging from fully automatic handguns formerly issued to most servicemen to massive, lumbering anti-tank weapons that were capable of demolishing vehicles easily with a large caliber. Their vehicles were the same as the Panther seemed to be the standard issue, but their almighty vehicles such as the Nekomata, or their tank destroyer, were too much for the current generation of vehicles to handle. Their airforce had experimental jet-powered plane designs rarely seen in combat aswell as newer, more modern variations that served much more better roles in combat. They even had wunderwaffe, wonder weapons ranging from practical to straight out unrealistic designs! ! Western Concerns Soon after retaking Berlin, the newly formed United Nations had agreed to recognize the newly formed state sovereignty as it was a much better alternative to communism, and possibly beneficial if they could play their cards right. However, the Soviet Union outright denounced them as they had taken their ultimate prize for so many years. ! Corporate Expansion Starting in early 1950, Wolfenchan began to expand their operations as they began buying property and real estate in the now communist country of Poland. Communist officials either didn't notice this or were bribed and given promises of safe passage into the corporation. Soon, however, Soviet officials from the KGB found out about some of these plots by Wolfenchan. Without declaring war, the Soviet Union sent in VDV units as well as KGB operatives in order to halt the forces of Wolfenchan, targeting areas such as the Grain Zones. However, most were in Wolfenchan territory except for one. Third Grain Zone, a vital supply route to further regions controlled by Wolfenchan, was within Polish territory. Deploying these troops with the latest technology to the Soviet arsenal, the Avtomat Kalishnikova 47. With these AK-47s, Soviet forces managed to take out the relatively minor security forces protecting the Third Grain Zone. Wolfenchan High Command, shocked by such audacity, sent in local forces and reinforcements from Brandenburg to quell the communist plot. This was simple as the United Nations was heavily focused on the Korean Conflict, having border troops stationed but not react as they sent the majority of troops to stem the tide of communism in Asia. And so the Third Grain Zone continued to remain a war zone up until 1960, beneficial to Wolfenchan to send fresh recruits to have a feel for real combat as the number of Soviets had lowered greatly. Those who remained held out in small, outlying regions as Wolfenchan regained most of its lost ground. Deeming the usage of vehicles, the Nekomata of which gained great prominence, unnecessary further aided in the increase of Wolfenchan presence within Poland. ! Ward Incident However, with the issue mostly resolved, another had popped up... Research and development teams of Wolfenchan had failed to safely re-contain a test subject, one that escaped trials. The experiments done in these trials are not known, but they must have had some way of increasing their strength and prowess in combat as the subject managed to find refuge in a mostly abandoned city. The Ward however is on high alert, being one of the first testing grounds of new equipment and technology made by the Wolfenchan Research and Development teams, the outskirts patrolled by standard armed employees and some of the best from the Sensha Shidan-desu and the Luftwaifu. This city proved to be the next major conflict between Wolfenchan and the Soviet Union... ! Credits Juno for making the base Lore Eng and Air for the main ideas Hugo for fucking up the text Wacko for being in the FBI Watchlist